


Ties and Books

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [4]
Category: The Hour
Genre: But a bit of a downer ending, F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Hour, something featuring Randall, Lix, ties and books?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties and Books

Lix first met Randall on a rare day in mother England. The man had been hurrying down the street, sipping a cup of coffee, a copy of Orwell’s 1984 under his arm. 

The streets had been covered in the usual layer of sleet, making traveling treacherous and torturous. The road had been slippery, and a car had slid on a patch of ice.

If Lix hadn’t tackled Randall out of the way, he would’ve been crushed between the car and the wall. As it was, he just landed on the pavement with an ‘oof’, looking thoroughly undignified.

“Here,” Lix said, handing him back his book. “Do you need a hand up?”

“You...you just saved my life.”

“I noticed. Now, do you need a hand up?”

The man graciously took the offered hand.

“Your tie is crooked,” she told him softly, reaching up to straighten it. His hand came up to meet hers.

“You saved my life."

“Well, you can buy me a coffee later. For now, I’ve got to go.”

“Meet at the Musain at one?”

“Sounds like a date.”

* * *

 

Lix stood and watched as Randall threw the books from his desk onto the floor in a rage. Watched as he sunk down behind the desk, head buried in his hands. 

Carefully, she picked the books up from the floor, setting them neatly onto the desk. Then, she gently removed Randall’s hands from his face.

“Your tie is crooked,” she told him softly, remembering their first meeting as perfect strangers, before their relationship, before their daughter, before everything went wrong.

She straightened it, wishing they could go back to when life was simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, non creative name. Hey, I've written a lot of fics in the past day and a bit


End file.
